


One Night's Not Enough

by Miss_Ebony



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Yuuri, Fairy Godfather Yuri, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Viktor, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ebony/pseuds/Miss_Ebony
Summary: However, the shoes felt strangely cold at his feet, and it was only then that Yuuri realized just what material they were made of. Glass. Honest to God, those shoes were made of opaque glass. Yuuri stared down at his feet in confusion, wondering just how he was supposed to walk in them without them shattering into a million of pieces.He kept on staring at the shiny shoes, catching his lower lip between his teeth. "Don't you think it's a bit, you know, too flashy?"  "Eh, what, no. There's nothing like 'too flashy'. And anyway, my taste in clothes is impeccable."  Yuuri looked up from the glass shoes to stare at the guy's outfit which bore a striking resemblance to a leopard's fur. The heavily dominating pattern basically stung in his eyes.  "Impeccable taste. Right."   -- Cinderella-esque AU in which prince Viktor doesn’t give a flying fuck about what his father wants him to do, Yuuri is confused about his alleged fairy godfather being a grumpy teenager, and falling in love with each other is a tad more complicated than it should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've come up with another AU, this time deciding that this fandom needed a Cinderella AU. Because, hey, why not?  
> This chapter is only a prologue, setting the scene for what is to come. I'll add more characters and additional tags as I go, but for now, I'll just leave things like this ^^

"Vitya, you're already twenty-seven years old, and I've already told you thousands of times that you finally need to get married." Yakov was staring at him with stern eyes, eyes which wouldn't allow any protest. His mouth resembled a flat line of disapproval.

"And _I_ have told you thousands of times that I - " Viktor started, but was promptly cut off by his father. 

"I'm sick of needing to explain to you that a kingdom needs a heir, but _you_ , my son, don't seem to understand the nature of biology. A man and another man can't - " 

"God, father, I know that two men can't get any children!" Viktor ground out, starting to pace in front of his father's throne. So, he was attracted to the same gender and couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with a woman. Who cared? Well, Viktor knew who cared. His father for instance. It was a discussion as old as time between the king and the prince. "But what does it matter? What does it matter, huh? I mean, for God's sake, if you want a heir that badly, I could always adopt - " 

"No one's gonna adopt anyone in this family!" his father spat, slamming his fist on the armrest of the throne. The sound echoed too loudly in the otherwise quiet throne room. But Viktor wasn't impressed. Sadly, he was all too used to his father's fits of anger. So he just raised a provocative brow at Yakov, who’s face already started to flush red with anger.

"You don't seem to understand the situation, Vitya. I'm not as young as I used to be, and when my time has come, you're going to be the ruler of this kingdom. But I'm not going to die before I see my son married off to a fitting woman who'll give birth to the next generation of this family." 

Viktor started to feel anger of his own bubbling up in his chest as he ground his teeth at his father's words. "No father, _you_ don't seem to understand the situation. I'm not just going to marry any woman so that you're happy! This is my life we're talking about! And if I'm going to marry, it'll be another man!" 

Yakov started to splutter with anger at his son's backtalk. If things got like this, with father and son riling each other up to the point of shouting at one another, some heads were sure to roll. 

"You - " Yakov bit out scathingly, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his son. But before he could say something that he might come to regret later, he took a breath to restrain his obvious fury. "Viktor, I'm your father, moreover your king, and when I'm saying that you're going to marry a woman, then that's exactly what you're going to do. But as you seem unwilling to choose a bride, I'm going to _make_ you. So, right now, I’ve decided that there'll be a ball. One night with the finest ladies of this country invited to the palace, one night to choose one of them as your bride. There'll be no men invited, just women. That's it." 

This time it was Viktor's turn to splutter. "What?! No, father, you can't just - " 

"Of course I can! I'm the king!" Yakov bellowed, slamming his fist once again on the armrest of the throne. "There'll be a ball, and you'll get married! You'll do as I say!" 

Viktor stared at his father for a long moment, feeling his chest heave with anger. Oh, his father was just so... Viktor swallowed all the obscenities he wanted to call his father before they could roll off his tongue. Instead, he just let a contemptuous "Pah!" escape his lips before he turned on his heels to stomp toward the exit of the throne room. 

Chris, the royal advisor and a good friend of Viktor, had been standing by the doors, keeping his respectful distance from the royal couple. Now that Viktor was coming his way, he hurried to open the large wings of the door, allowing Viktor to finally leave his father's hall of madness.

He was already stomping down the hallway, when he heard the doors click shut behind him before Chris eventually hurried to catch up to him. 

"Viktor, listen - " Chris started, his deep voice attempting at soothing Viktor's anger. 

"Chris, you've heard what my father said!" The words turned out harsher than intended, and he shot Chris a sideways glance, seeing that his friend was seemingly uneasy about the whole situation. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage which only his father was able to elicit from his son. Then he said, his voice decidedly calmer now, "There'll be a ball." 

Chris' brows shot up, staring at Viktor with wide eyes. "You're giving in? Viktor, that's absolutely not like you." 

"I'm not giving in," Viktor said pointedly. "It's just, you've heard what my father said, and I want you to ignore it." 

"Come again?" Chris blinked at him, his brow furrowing. 

"A ball with only women allowed to attend? God, how awful. If my father wants that silly ball to happen, then of course I'm going to make sure that there'll also be something in it for me. I'm not letting myself getting tortured by hundreds of gossiping chatterboxes following my every step for one whole night. So, you're just going to make it a ball for both men and women," Viktor said, placing an amicable hand on Chris' shoulder. His friend on the other hand looked downright shocked. Viktor went on nevertheless. "But keep it from my father as long as possible. He'd probably explode, if he found out that I'm not following his orders. Again." 

"But - " Chris started, scrambling for words. But as he saw the determined look in Viktor's eyes, he already knew that he wouldn't be able to change the prince's decision. 

"Listen Chris, there are only two things that matter to me: Life and Love. But as my life has never really been my own, and my every step has always been dictated by others, I'm not willing to let the same thing happen to my heart. And that's something no one can change, not even my father." 

They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Chris eventually sighed in surrender. "Someday I'm going to end up in the dungeons." 

"Nah, don't worry," Viktor said, a small smile starting to tug at the corners of his lips. "As long as I'm around, no one's gonna throw you in the dungeon." 

"See, that's the problem. As long as you're around, you're ideas are gonna get me killed some day." 

They looked at each other for a moment before both of them broke into a wide grin. 

"You're right," Viktor said, the smile audible in his voice. "I'm a horrible friend." 

Chris just shook his head amusedly before saying, "Yes, you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri felt as light as a feather as he was twirling across the dance floor, the skirts of the beautiful maiden in his arms spinning and floating like clouds dancing around the highest peak of a mountain. The ballroom was illuminated by thousands and thousands of candles sparkling high above in the chandeliers, dimming the hall in a royal golden. The music floating through the air was light and enticing, and it made Yuuri want to swirl even faster, dance until he was dizzy and his feet screaming in pain. 

All eyes were on him, their attention caught by his movements, his every step, his - 

"Err, Yuuri, what are you doing?" 

Yuuri came crushing down from his high as he heard those words, finding himself back in the muggy, little kitchen instead of the expansive ballroom he'd just been dreaming about. The broom he'd been holding as his maiden clattered to the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry Mistress Minako, but I - " 

"Yuuri, are you dancing with a broom?" 

"Wha- No, I just - ...Yeah, I've been dancing with a broom," Yuuri eventually admitted, quickly bending down to pick up his formidable dancing partner. 

"Oh, Yuuri," his mistress sighed as she stepped into the kitchen. "I know that you wanted to go to the ball, but we both know that it’s impossible." 

"Yeah, I know," Yuuri mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. "I'm sorry for letting myself indulge in daydreaming. I'll go right back to work." 

"It's alright." 

Suddenly, he saw expensive shoes appear on the ground in front of him, and a gentle hand touched his chin, nudging him to look up. As Yuuri met his mistress' eyes, they seemed friendly and not scolding like he'd expected them to be. 

"When I come back, I'll tell you how it was. Now, would you like that?" 

"S-Sure. I'd love to hear every detail..." 

"Awesome!" Minako beamed at him, finally letting go of his chin. "But, oh my, would you look at the time? I gotta go or else I’ll run late! Now, be a good boy and prepare everything for tomorrow!" 

Like this, the mistress swept out of the kitchen, leaving Yuuri and the broom to themselves again. Yuuri let a tired, little sigh escape his lips as he placed the broom back into the cleaning cupboard where it belonged. 

Yuuri and his parents were running a homey, little restaurant, their family's special offer called 'katsudon' popular among all kinds of people. But some years ago, his mother had gotten very sick, and ever since then she was bound to her bed, not able to help out in the restaurant any longer. He and his father had tried their level best to keep the business running, but both of them knew that it had only worked because of Minako. 

Minako could be described as a friend to their family. Or at least Yuuri thought so. She was a determined woman of strong character, owning, alongside Lady Lilia, one of the most renowned dancing schools in the country. She knew exactly what she wanted, and when she'd heard about his family's business nearly going broke, she'd helped them out financially. From then on, she'd acted as if she'd always owned the place, becoming their mistress without them realizing it. It was a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, they didn't primarily need to worry about money any longer, they just needed to run the business, but on the other hand, they were expected to do Minako's bidding. 

Yuuri couldn't complain. After all, he had a bed to sleep in, something to eat whenever he was hungry and his parents were taken care of too. He knew he shouldn't complain. But still... He'd once, only once, been to Minako's dancing school, and ever since Yuuri had wanted to become a dancer. He knew it was ridiculous. He was just a poor boy who belonged in the kitchen and not on the dance floor. Still, he couldn't help dreaming about it. His heart had made this wish of its own. 

Then, only some days ago, there'd been the news that there'd be a big ball at the castle with everyone of nobility and gentry invited. The kingdom was in an uproar. Everyone of higher standing was fretting about what they should wear and which tailor they should consult. Minako was no different. She, and some very talented protégés of her, would attend the ball to represent her dancing school and catch a glimpse at the latest dances trending at court. It would've meant the world to Yuuri, if he'd been allowed to come along. But he knew that he couldn't. After all, today was the night of the ball, and he had a lot of work to do here in the kitchen. 

Yuuri stared at the mountains of dirty pans and pots piling on the stove in front of him, and just thinking about how long it would take to clean them made him shudder. And he hadn't even thought about preparing everything for tomorrow yet, oh God.

Yuuri let his eyes fall shut as he mumbled to himself, "Aw man, I wish I could go." 

"So, what's holding you back?" 

Yuuri startled as he heard the words spoken by an unfamiliar voice. He whipped around to make out the source of the voice, grabbing the nearest pan in reach from the stove. In the process, he brought the pan protectively up in front of him, readying himself for whatever intruder he might find in his kitchen. But as he stood there, pan in both hands, he only found a grumpy looking teenager standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, raising one brow skeptically at Yuuri. 

"You're threatening me with a frying pan? Really?" 

Yuuri blinked his eyes rapidly at the boy, his gaze jumping between the pan in his hands and the boy's face. 

"I, uh, - Actually, yeah, I'm threatening you with a frying pan. Problem?" Now it was Yuuri's turn to raise his brows at the boy. He tried to look as stern as possible as he glared down at the kid who was slightly smaller than Yuuri himself. 

"And anyway, what are you doing in my kitchen, huh? I mean, you're one hell of a lousy burglar if you're thinking that you'll find anything worth stealing in here. I mean, we're pretty much broke, and I'm pretty sure that you're not interested in any kind of vegetables. So you'd better get lost before I'll make good use of this one." Yuuri gave the pan a twist, hoping that it turned out intimidating and not downright ridiculous. In case it had turned out ridiculous, he made his point of being intimidating perfectly clear by adding, "You know, I got a nasty right hook, and if I were you, I wouldn't want to try it out." 

There was a long beat of silence with the two of them just staring at each other before the boy eventually scoffed, "What are you even talking about? Burglar? Are you kidding? Man, haven't you seen the damned wings?" 

"Wings? What are you - " But then the boy suddenly moved so that Yuuri could catch a better glimpse at his back. And dammit, the boy wasn't fucking with him. There, right there on his back, was a pair of broad fairy wings, almost completely translucent and impossibly hard to see in the badly lit kitchen. 

Yuuri heard a loud clang echoing through the room, and it took him quite some moments to realize that it had been caused by the pan slipping from his hands and clattering loudly onto the ground. He brought his now unoccupied hands up to rub disbelievingly at his eyes, but the wings on the boy's back just wouldn't go away. 

"O-Oh boy, that's crazy," Yuuri laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I could've sworn that burglars usually didn't have any wings or stuff." 

"God, I'm no burglar!" the boy groaned exasperatedly, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm your fairy godfather, for crying out loud!" 

"My what?" Yuuri kept on staring at the boy like he'd just grown a second head, his poor mind unable to comprehend the words. What, for the love of God, was a fairy godfather supposed to be? To be honest, it sounded kind of suspicious to Yuuri. 

"Your fairy godfather. Your magical patron. The guy who's always looking after you even though you're an idiot and always lamenting about your dreams not coming true even though you've never really tried before. Take your pick. Though I gotta admit that I personally prefer the last one," his so-called fairy godfather said, looking as nonchalant as a grumpy teenager with fairy wings could look. 

"Hey, that's - " Yuuri started to counter before cutting himself off. Well, he guessed that there was no point in arguing with the guy since Yuuri was pretty sure that he had just run off from a nuthouse or something. Because, fairy godfather, magical patron, seriously? Yuuri wasn't some kind of idiot. 

"Well, okay, if you say so, then I'm sure that it's true. But let's just - " 

"God, what the fuck, man? Don't talk to me like I'm some lunatic runaway!" the boy cut him off, starting to massage his temples. Then he started mumbling to himself, "God, you're such an..." 

But before the boy would start insulting him, Yuuri chimed in, "Wait, you aren't?"

"Aren't what?" 

"Some lunatic runaway?" 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I can't believe you! I literally cannot believe just how thick - What, why are you laughing? No, wait, I don't - Stop it!" 

Yuuri had to press a hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. This boy in front of him may be weird, may have a bad attitude and fairy wings on his back, but strangely, Yuuri already found himself enjoying it immensely to rile the guy up. It was like watching a small kitten starting to get angry. It was hilarious. 

"Okay, you know what? I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Though I came here to help you go to that damned ball, you're just laughing at me! You're horrible, and I hate you, and I don't wanna - " 

"Nonononono wait, I'm sorry, don't leave! Please, I'm sorry!" Yuuri still giggled, leaping forward to grab for the guy's arm to keep him from leaving. The boy narrowed his eyes at him as he shrugged Yuuri's hand off. 

"I'm really sorry!” Yuuri repeated, his laughter eventually subsiding. “But, uh, what did you say about helping me go to the ball?" 

"Ah, now you're listening, or what?” The boy raised his brows challengingly at Yuuri, crossing his arms over his chest before he went on. “But whatever. Yeah, if attending this ball is your greatest wish, then I'm going to grant it." 

Yuuri's eyes went wide as he heard the boy's words, feeling his heart start to beat faster at the mere prospect of maybe, just maybe, being able to see all those beautiful dancers twirling and swirling across the dance floor tonight. Oh, what would he give for this dream to come true. 

"Can you do that? I-I mean, I'm just a poor, insignificant guy with absolutely nothing suitable to wear, and after all we’re talking about a ball in the _palace_! A-And I still have so many chores to do and... God, it would take a miracle to make it happen!" 

"Miracle? Boy, magic is my middle name." A slow smile started to tug at the corners of the boy's mouth as he gave his right hand a twist, making a magic wand appear out of nowhere. Then he pointed the wand in Yuuri's general direction before asking, "You want to go to that ball or not?" 

Yuuri was staring dumbfoundedly at the boy in front of him, closing and opening his mouth several times with no words coming out. Then, after some moments of processing that the guy truly possessed magical powers, he finally said, "O-Of course I want to!" 

"Alright! So first of all we're gonna do something about the 'nothing suitable to wear' thing." 

The boy brought his wand up to draw large circles in the air, millions of sparks emerging from its tip. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden light, caught completely off guard by the bright stars dancing in front of his eyes. Then, only some moments later, he dared to reopen his eyes, finding the boy looking at him with a satisfied smile. 

"Now, that's what I call a suitable outfit!" 

Yuuri turned to look at the boy's magical work, his eyes going wide in surprise. He turned and twisted, trying to take all of the gorgeous robes in at once. The many layers of expensive material that had wrapped themselves around Yuuri, hugged him perfectly in all the right places. They truly seemed as if they were made to fit Yuuri alone. 

He carefully ran a single finger over the expensive fabric, fearing that it might disappear just as suddenly as it had wrapped itself around his limbs. It felt impossibly soft to the touch, and Yuuri thought that he'd never quite touched anything like this before. 

The material clothing him so elegantly was as black as the night itself, white gems of different sizes adorning his shoulders and hips like stars twinkling in the starry sky. His shoes, very much resembling the gems, caught the light like the surface of a silent lake would catch the moon's ethereal rays. 

However, the shoes felt strangely cold at his feet, and it was only then that Yuuri realized just what material they were made of. Glass. Honest to God, those shoes were made of opaque glass. Yuuri stared down at his feet in confusion, wondering just how he was supposed to walk in them without them shattering into a million of pieces. 

He kept on staring at the shiny shoes, catching his lower lip between his teeth. "Don't you think it's a bit, you know, too flashy?" 

"Eh, what, no. There's nothing like 'too flashy'. And anyway, my taste in clothes is impeccable." 

Yuuri looked up from the glass shoes to stare at the guy's outfit which bore a striking resemblance to a leopard's fur. The heavily dominating pattern basically stung in his eyes. 

"Impeccable taste. Right." 

"What, you don't like it? I could always change you back if you - " 

"Ah, nonononono, that's not what I've been trying to say!" Yuuri said hurriedly, his gaze jumping between the magical clothes and the boy's face. "It's just... I don't know. That's not like the usual me." 

"Yuuri, tonight you're not going to be your usual self. Tonight you're going to live your dreams."

"W-Wow, that's..." Yuuri let the words trail off, staring at the ground. 

"You don't seem happy." 

"Ah, no, I _am_ happy, I really am. It's just..." He let a small sigh escape his lips, before he finally looked up to meet the boy's quizzical gaze. "It's just that we're expecting a lot of customers tomorrow, and I still need to clean the kitchen and prepare everything and, ugh. You know, I can’t just leave things like this, or else Mistress Minako will get…angry." 

"Oh Yuuri," the boy sighed, "that's the last thing you should be worrying about." 

"But I - " 

"Nuh-uh! Just watch and see!"

The boy brought his magic wand up and swung it in the general direction of the mountains of dirty dishes piling on the counter and stove. Like this, the several plates and pans and pots came to life, floating through the air and dousing themselves with water, sponges following to scrub them. Yuuri watched the spectacle with huge eyes.

"O-Okay, then I guess that's taken care of too..." 

"Damn right! So, do you want to go to that damned ball and have the time of your life, or do you want to stay here in this godforsaken kitchen and regret not going for the rest of your life?” the boy asked, a slow grin starting to tug at the corners of his lips.

Yuuri broke into a smile of his own. He inhaled deeply, determination filling his words as he said, “You have no idea how ready I am to have the time of my life.”

“Awesome! Now that that’s finally settled, all you gotta do is get me a pumpkin.”

“A what?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, where I live it's super late right now, and I really should be sleeping, but I just _had_ to finish this chapter right now because it's been _ages_ since the last update and ugh... Well anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

"Vitya, don't even think that this isn't going to have any consequences for you," Yakov hissed lowly, his knuckles turning white from grabbing the armrest of the throne too tightly. 

"Father, please, you don't want to have this kind of conversation in front of the entire court, do you?" Viktor hissed back, a fake smile curling his lips. 

Viktor was standing next to his father's throne, watching the people enter the expansive hall with an air of complacency as they were announced as the Lady of Whatever and the Duke of Who-The-Actual-Fuck-Cares. The ball hadn't even really begun yet, and Viktor already felt like rolling his eyes in annoyance and groaning exasperatedly. Nevertheless, he made sure that his most blinding smile was plastered on his face and that his eyes wouldn't let on just how irritated he already felt. 

His father, on the other hand, was downright frowning - though that was what he always looked like - and inwardly seething. His lousy son had once again disobeyed his orders by allowing both women and men to attend the ball, and Viktor knew exactly that if they weren't in public right now, his father would once again be yelling at him and probably throwing a pretty impressive tantrum. Well, save that for later. 

At first, watching the people curtsy and bow in front of the throne - whilst saying “Your Highness” or “My King” in those dead serious voices - was relatively bearable as he and Chris, who was standing next to Viktor, could exchange meaningful looks, years of friendship and practice behind Yakov’s back allowing them to have a conversation without words. 

_“Did you see that woman’s gown?”_ Viktor asked with a roll of his eyes.

 _“I was more fascinated by her hat. It looked like a bird had died in her hair or something,”_ Chris answered by raising one of his brows and slightly shaking his head.

It felt good to have Chris by his side right now. Or else, Viktor felt like going crazy would be only a matter of time. But as it was getting later and the announcer's voice just wouldn't stop calling out names and titles, Viktor's patience started to wear thin after all. He let a small rush of air escape through his nose as he uttered, "God, is the whole kingdom attending this God-awful ball?"

"Well," Chris said amusedly, shooting him a quick look, "it's not like anyone wants to pass up a golden opportunity like this. After all, probably becoming the prince's spouse is a once-in-a-lifetime chance." 

"Oh please," Viktor whined, "as if I'm ever going to marry one of those self-important windbags." 

"Would you shut up now?" his father hissed angrily, flicking his son a piercing glance. "Remember, you're going to marry one of those 'self-important windbags', so stop your childish complaining." 

Viktor just tsked annoyedly at his father's words, knowing that it was pointless to try and argue about it as his father wouldn’t listen to him right now anyway.

 _God_ , he thought, _this evening is going to be sheer torment._

\------

After having mingled and schmoozed and played nice for what felt like an eternity, Viktor's face started to hurt from all the fake smiling, and he just needed to get away from the crowd for a little breather. He pushed his way past the sea of bodies, making polite excuses as he got addressed again by several ladies, batting their eyelashes at him and calling him "Your Highness" in those silly high-pitched voices.

When he finally reached the relatively empty space near the refreshment table, he heaved a huge sigh. If he was lucky, then maybe he could get some moments of peace like this. 

When he looked around, checking if anyone had heard his inappropriately loud sigh, his eyes fell on a young man, standing near the end of the table. Viktor blinked at him for a second before his eyes turned wide and his breath hitched. Holy shit, this boy was probably the most gorgeous man he'd seen the entire evening (and there were _a lot_ of pretty boys attending this ball), hell, the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen in his entire life.

The boy’s raven hair was slicked back in a way which was far too sexy to be legal. Smokey eyeshadow was perfectly accentuating his beautiful dark eyes which were sparkling as brightly as the gems adorning his black robes. His cheeks were slightly flushed, a rosy pink perfectly complementing the dark red of his lips. If Viktor had been the type for drama, he'd probably gotten on his knees right then and there and had thanked whatever gods might be for sending this boy to this tedious ball. 

But as he wasn't the type for drama, he just went a little weak at the knees whilst continuing to stare wide-eyed at the beautiful boy. 

As he kept on staring, Viktor started to wrack his brain for the boy's name. Just who was he? Viktor had probably spent a whole hour listening to names and titles, seeing the faces that went along with them, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't recall seeing this boy enter the hall.

As he was still thinking hard, Viktor’s eyes were glued to the boy's beautiful features, and even if he had wanted to, he probably wouldn’t have been able to take his eyes off of him. 

He watched how the boy brought the delicate crystal glass he was holding in one hand up to his lips to take small sips of the sparkling red liquor. It was only then that Viktor noticed that several empty glasses already started to pile on the table next to him.

He watched the way the boy caught his lower lip between his teeth before releasing it, only to catch it again. He watched the way the light danced on the gems on his shoulders, gracing them like stars shining brightly in the deep dark night. But most of all, he watched the way his eyes glittered as they were fixed on the dancers in the middle of the hall, and Viktor thought that maybe they weren't filled with ardor only but also some kind of longing. 

Once again, the boy brought the glass up to touch his lips, and once it was empty, he turned in Viktor's direction to set it aside on the table. As he did so, he caught Viktor ogling him, their eyes eventually meeting. Time seemed to slow to a stop, and Viktor could feel his heart starting to beat faster, the sound of the blood loudly rushing in his ears nearly drowning out the music played by the orchestra.

Wordlessly, the boy looked at him a moment longer before the corners of his lips started to curl up into a seductive, little smile. Then, after holding Viktor's gaze for another couple of heartbeats, he turned back to watching the dancers. But before he did so, he honest to God _winked_ at Viktor, the way that basically screamed "I know _exactly_ what you're looking at, boy," and Viktor felt like he might die of a heart attack right then and there. 

Oh God, up to now, talking to anyone this night had been so bothersome, but right now, he wanted to talk so badly to the boy that he was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling. And before he knew what was going on, his feet had already started to make their way over to the boy almost completely of their own.

"I was wondering,” Viktor said once he came to a halt in front of the boy, his hopefully most charming smile curling his lips, “whether I'm allowed to ask the most beautiful man attending this ball if he's in anyone's company, or if I'm allowed to be said company."

The boy raised his perfect brows amusedly at Viktor before saying, "You may ask, though I'm sure that - regardless of my answer - you would insist on joining me anyway." 

Dammit, this straightforward side only increased Viktor's fascination for the boy. 

"Well, that might be true, but I thought I'd ask as a matter of courtesy," Viktor said, aiming for playful nonchalance. 

"How very courteous," the boy chuckled, his eyes sparkling beautifully. "But to answer your question: no, I'm in no one's company, and yes, you're allowed to keep me company." 

Viktor was sure that the happiness and relief seeping through his body were clearly visible on his face because the boy's grin turned from teasing to soft and warm. It was a dazzling sight, and Viktor thought that the bow of those sinfully beautiful lips might as well be the death of him someday. 

"Well," Viktor said once he’d recovered from that smile, his eyes flicking to the dance floor, "I was also wondering whether I'm allowed to ask you for a dance." 

"Oh," the boy said, his eyes jumping between the dancers and Viktor's face. "That's - Uhm, well." 

"Because I thought you'd like to dance since you've been watching the dancers earlier," Viktor said kind of nervously. Had he been wrong? Maybe the boy hadn’t been watching the dancers but something entirely else? Well, whatever it was, Viktor had no idea whether the boy was reacting like this because he didn't want to dance in general, or because he didn't want to dance with Viktor in particular.

"Actually, it's not a matter of liking, but rather a matter of not being able to," the boy said vaguely, catching his lower lip between his teeth. "You know, I'd rather stay here, than dance in the middle of the hall where, you know, everyone can see me." 

"Oh." Viktor's brows rose in surprise as he thought that maybe his straightforward mystery man was just a little shy after all. Which fueled Viktor's adoration even more, oh God. 

"Well," he said, his lips curling up in a sly grin, "may I offer you a private dance then?"

“A private dance?” the boy repeated, raising one brow. “Now, that sounds promising.”

Viktor’s heart started to beat faster at the boy’s words, which were so very close to an acceptance of his invitation. So Viktor opened his mouth to elaborate his plans but was promptly cut off as the boy continued.

“Though I’m still wondering why exactly I should dance with you.”

For a brief moment, Viktor was taken aback by the words, but quickly realized that the boy was probably just teasing him, judging by the quirk of the corners of his mouth. So Viktor said, without really thinking about it, “Oh, there’s a whole _list_ of reasons why you should dance with me.”

Only after they’d left his mouth, Viktor realized that the words were pretty, well, _provocative_ , and he just hoped that the boy wouldn’t jump to the wrong conclusions. Because Viktor felt like he might never forgive himself, if he fucked this up.

But gladly the boy reacted with an amused “There is?”, daring Viktor like this to name his reasons.

But Viktor wouldn’t tell him, at least not yet. So he just held the boy's gaze for a long moment before pushing his luck by saying, “Come with me, and I’ll show you.”

“Well,” the boy said, a slow smile starting to bloom on his face, “I guess I’ve got no choice then.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, did I promise too much?" 

They were climbing the last few steps that were leading up to the pavilion overlooking the royal gardens. Viktor had led them there after his beautiful mystery man had accepted his invitation to a private dance. So he'd led them away from the bustling ballroom, through dimly lit hallways, avoiding (and if necessary hiding from) the occasional guard, until they finally reached Viktor's favorite hideaway. 

Inside the palace, the air had been vibrating, filled with a hundred voices and more, competing with the tunes played by the orchestra. But outside, it was very quiet, the gardens lying still and peaceful, their slumber protected by a thick blanket of moonlight and the light of a million of stars. The only noise occasionally disturbing their sleep was the toll of the bells which could be heard from a distance. 

"Wow, this place is gorgeous!" the boy breathed, stepping inside the pavilion with his eyes wide and shining. 

Viktor's lips curled up into a slow grin before he mumbled, "Just like you." 

He knew he was being cheesy and was ready for the boy teasing him about it, but seeing the boy standing in the middle of the pavilion, his eyes widened with awe and fascination, his glittering robes adorning him like the starry sky adorning the night above, Viktor couldn't help but start to feel lightheaded and just a little excited. 

"Oh hush," the boy laughed, shooting Viktor a glance. But despite his playful tone, a slight blush graced his cheeks, betrayed by the starlight. Viktor’s heart did funny things at the picture. 

"But it's the truth. I've never quite seen lips like yours, looking so sinfully beautiful and soft. I've never quite heard any laughter that rang as beautifully as yours, escaping those enchanting lips. But most of all," he said as he stepped closer to the boy, bringing a hand up to featherlightly touch his cheek, "I've never seen eyes so astounding that I felt like I might drown in them and never be able to resurface. That is until I met you tonight." 

There was a short beat of silence, the boy's cheeks slightly darkening before he said, "Though your words are as charming as your looks, I've got to tell you that I've always preferred actions over words." 

"Oh, I'd give you the whole _world_ , if you only asked me to," Viktor breathed, his fingers gently caressing the boy's cheek. 

"Actually, I was thinking about something else," the boy said, a small smile gracing his beautiful features. "If I'm not mistaken, you promised me a dance, didn't you?" 

Viktor felt his lips curl up into a smile before he slightly bowed in front of the boy, offering him his hand.

"It'd be my greatest pleasure, if I were allowed to waltz with you." 

At that, the boy huffed out a beautiful laugh, reaching for the offered hand. Where his fingers curled warmly around Viktor's, it felt like sparks of electricity were running through his veins, making his heart beat even faster. Viktor just hoped that the boy wouldn't notice his almost embarrassing excitement. 

"I'm terribly sorry about the lack of any kind of music," Viktor said to mask his flustered state as he carefully slid an arm around the boy's waist, "but I promise to make it up to you. You know, it's said that I’m a great lead." 

"Oh, so that's what people say?" the boy said playfully, placing his free hand on Viktor's shoulder. Then he mumbled, like an afterthought, "I'm used to dancing without music though." 

Viktor didn't even have the time to wonder at the boy's words as he stepped even closer, entering Viktor's personal space with that impossibly seductive smile curling his lips. 

"But I won't believe what people say unless you prove it to me." 

The boy batted his eyelashes dangerously at him, and Viktor's mouth had gone very, very dry in a matter of a heartbeat, needing to swallow thickly at the picture in front of him. God, this boy gave him palpitations, his heart beating so loudly that Viktor was sure that even the boy was able to hear it. 

"I guess I'd better give it my best then," Viktor whispered lowly, the tension between them almost unbearable. But as he finally began their dance, that tension gave way to a passion which Viktor hadn’t experienced in a long, long time. 

Because dancing like this with the boy felt entrancing. Viktor was losing himself in the feeling of their bodies moving together, responding to each other in a perfect interplay of lead and follow. He was drowning in the boy's liquid brown eyes, the starlight making them shine ethereally. And for a short moment Viktor thought that maybe they were made for each other, made to move together as a unity with even their heartbeats matching one another. 

And throughout this whole time, the boy was holding Viktor's gaze, never wavering, never looking away, and his eyes were burning with a passion that set Viktor's heart on fire. It took Viktor a moment to realize that he might've lost a part of himself in those brown eyes, a part that now belonged to the boy, and Viktor was sure that it wasn't the only thing that he'd lost to the boy tonight. 

Viktor couldn't tell how long their dance lasted. It might have lasted forever, it might have lasted for only a short moment, he really couldn't tell, having lost all sense of time. But the only thing he could tell for sure was that he'd ended their dance because he could no longer resist the urge to kiss the boy. He could no longer resist the wish to feel those sensual lips against his, to hold the boy even closer, even closer than this. 

Viktor's eyes dropped to the boy's lips as he started to lean in, slowly, savoring this moment of anticipation. But he was stopped by a single finger pressed softly against his lips. 

"I don't even know your name." 

The boy's words were barely above a whisper, making Viktor draw back to be able to look him in the eye. The boy's pupils were slightly blown, a faint blush dusting his cheeks and his lips slightly parted. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

"My name's Viktor," he whispered just as softly, his eyes dropping once more to the boy's lips as if he were allowed to finally kiss them now. "But as you know my name now, I think it would be only fair, if you told me yours as well. You know, I'm craving to taste its sound on my tongue, to repeat it again and again and again." 

If Viktor wasn't mistaken, he saw a flicker of uncertainty flashing in the boy's eyes before he said, "My name's - " 

But suddenly, the boy fell very quiet, his eyes going wide, no further words following. In the sudden silence, the only sound to be heard was the toll of the bells from afar, and Viktor really didn't understand what was going on. As he was about to ask what was wrong, the boy suddenly said, "What time is it?" 

Viktor blinked at the boy for a short moment, completely caught off guard by the sudden question. His brow slightly furrowed as he said, "Uhm, I'm not quite sure, but I guess it would be around midnight by now. Why would you ask?" 

At his words, the boy's eyes went even wider, and they started to dash around, searching for something until they landed on the stairs. 

"I've got to go now." 

The words left the boy in a rush, and he stepped away from Viktor, turning towards the stairs they'd climbed when they had entered the pavilion. At first, Viktor didn't comprehend the words, but as they had finally sunk in, he hurried to say, "W-Wait! You can't just go now! I-I mean, I really - " 

"I am so, so sorry Viktor, but I've really got to leave now," the boy said hurriedly, his eyes jumping between Viktor's face and the stairs. "I can't stay, but I promise that we'll meet again." 

Like this, he dashed off, and when Viktor's feet finally started to move, the boy was already hurrying down the stairs. 

"Wait!" Viktor called after the boy, desperately trying to catch up with him. "Wait! Please wait!" 

But the boy didn't wait, he only seemed to hurry down the stairs even faster. But then, Viktor saw him lose one of his shiny shoes, and Viktor was quite shocked by the unexpected noise as it suddenly shattered loudly on the steps. He came to an abrupt halt as the broken pieces of glass clinked down the steps, seeming like a waterfall glittering in the moonlight. He stared at the shards in disbelief, and only as he bent down to carefully pick one of them up, he found that they were truly made of glass. 

His eyes followed the trail of the shards to the end of the stairs, and as he finally tore his eyes away from the steps, the boy was long gone. Viktor's lips escaped a small sigh as he started to turn the shard in his hand to watch the starlight dance on it. 

Just who was that boy? Just who was that gorgeous boy who has managed to seduce Viktor without even needing to look at him? Who was that unbelievably talented boy who has managed to waltz with Viktor in glass shoes? But - most of all - who was that boy who has managed to steal Viktor's heart even though Viktor didn't even know his name?


	5. Chapter 5

When Yuuri returned to the kitchen, where he'd been supposed to work all night, it was past midnight, the magical spell broken and his heart still beating like crazy. 

"I'm back," he said, still not able to believe what had happened this very night. 

His fairy godfather, who had introduced himself as Yuri, was lazily floating through the air, giving his wand the occasional twist to make things come to life. Currently, he was watching a carrot and lettuce performing whatever performance they did on the stove. When he caught sight of Yuuri, he let his feet touch down on the ground again before making his way over to him. 

"Yuuri, where have you _been_? It's already _past_ midnight and I explicitly told you that the spell would only last _until_ midnight!" he huffed before giving Yuuri a quick once over. "Anyway, what happened? You look, err, kind of flustered. And in case you didn't notice, you're missing a shoe." 

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that fact," Yuuri sighed. "Because that damned carriage changed back into a pumpkin midway, so I had to walk." 

"Oh," Yuri said, raising one of his brows. "Well, that's why I told you to be home _before_ midnight." 

"I know, I know." 

Yuuri refrained from rolling his eyes at his fairy godfather because, really, there was no need in treating him like an idiot. So instead of saying that _yes_ he was right, Yuuri let his eyes wander through the kitchen, finding that it was almost _too_ clean, the pots and pans shining like mirrors and the floor so spotless that Yuuri nearly could've seen his reflection in it. 

But Yuuri's musing was momentarily interrupted by his fairy godfather asking, "So, how was it? And what happened that caused you to be this late?" 

"Oh," Yuuri said, almost sighing dreamily like the maidens from the ball, "it felt like a dream. I've never dreamt of being able to watch something as beautiful as those dancers swirling across the dance floor. And I was even able to dance myself with - " 

"You _what_?" Yuri interrupted him, his eyes slightly widening. "Yuuri, I told you that you shouldn't dance. What if someone who actually knows you saw you? I mean, what if anybody knew that - " 

"It's alright, don't worry!" Yuuri tried to calm his fairy godfather. "No one saw me. Because it was a, uhm, private dance." 

He watched Yuri's brows draw slightly together before he asked, "A private dance? What's that supposed to be? Wait, don't tell me that's some weird ass metaphor to tell me that you've impregnated one of those girls attending the ball." 

Both of them blinked at each other for a short moment before Yuuri blushed furiously, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. 

"O-Oh my God, _no_!" he said, shaking his head violently. "No, I - Oh my God, just no!" 

"Okay, so what _did_ you do then?" 

"W-Well I shared a dance with a mysterious, gorgeous stranger who led me away from the crowd and the ballroom to a secluded pavilion," Yuuri said, his heart once again starting to beat faster at the memory of dancing with Viktor. 

"Aha," Yuri said, raising his brows and sounding more than a little skeptical. 

"A-And I - Uhm, there's one more thing. I guess," Yuuri said, his voice a tad too wobbly for his own liking, "I might have..." 

"What was that last part? C'mon, would you stop mumbling and just spit it out already?" Yuri demanded, sounding impatient now. 

Yuuri bit his lower lip before squeezing his eyes shut and finally saying, the words leaving his mouth in one rush, "I think I might've fallen in love!" 

There was a long beat of silence, and when Yuuri finally cracked one of his eyes open, he found his fairy godfather staring disbelievingly at him, his mouth hanging slightly open. 

"You _WHAT_??" he said, his voice louder and a tad higher than usual. 

"W-Well, maybe it's just a crush, I mean, I don't know, it could be - " 

"Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ," his fairy godfather said, interrupting his rambling, "are you out of your mind?? I mean, you do realize that everyone who has attended that damned ball is a member of nobility or _at least_ of higher standing?" 

"Y-Yeah, I know, but still - " 

This time, Yuuri interrupted himself when he suddenly heard footsteps resounding in the hallway, clearly approaching the kitchen. 

"Shit! Yuri, you gotta hide somewhere," he hissed, his eyes jumping as he searched for a hiding place in the kitchen. "I bet it's Minako, who has just returned from - " 

"Oh my God, _Yuuri_!" he heard his mistress' voice coming from the hallway. "You won't believe what happened! I - " 

When Minako finally stepped into the kitchen, Yuuri whirled around to greet her with a nervous smile. But instead of returning his smile, Minako fell silent, her eyes going wide. Yuuri held his breath because he knew that she'd caught sight of Yuri and that she'd - 

"Wow, Yuuri! That's what I call some thorough cleaning!" she said, her lips curling up into a broad smile. "Good job!" 

It took Yuuri some moments to realize that she was talking about the spotless kitchen and that she apparently hadn't caught him talking with a blond stranger, who had fairy wings on his back, wore awfully patterned clothes, and possessed magical powers. 

"Uhm, t-thank you," he said nervously, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder to find that his fairy godfather had indeed disappeared. 

"But _Yuuri_ , I need to tell you what happened at the ball tonight!" Minako eventually went on, now crossing the kitchen to come to a halt in front of Yuuri. "You won't believe it, but in the course of the ball, the prince just left! Even though it was his own ball! And to top it all off, rumor has it that he left in the company of a young _man_." 

At the last words, Minako lowered her voice and waggled her eyebrows at Yuuri to make clear just what she thought the prince and the young man might've done after they had left. 

"Pretty scandalous, don't you think?" Minako added then, a small smile playing around the corners of her lips. 

"Y-Yeah, pretty," Yuuri just nodded, not quite catching up with Minako's latest gossip. But then his brows drew together in confusion because, _wait_ , that whole affair sounded awfully familiar. 

"I-I'm sorry Mistress Minako, but who left with whom?" 

"Oh Yuuri," Minako sighed, though her smile didn't disappear, "Prince Viktor left with a male stranger. ...But anyway, I'll tell you everything in detail tomorrow. Now I just gotta get out of this damned corset before it'll crush my ribcage for good. And you, my dear Yuuri, should probably go to bed since it's already late and you're looking kind of pale. Well then, goodnight Yuuri!" 

And like this, Minako swept out of the kitchen, leaving behind an utterly thunderstruck Yuuri. 

"Jesus, pretty gossipy your mistress." 

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard his fairy godfather's voice almost directly next to his ear. But as he whirled around, Yuri was nowhere to be seen. 

"Holy shit, would you calm your ass?? I'm right here." 

Yuuri searched the kitchen for his fairy godfather until he eventually found him sitting on his shoulder, shrunk to the size of a mouse. 

Yuuri really shouldn't be surprised that he was able to do something like that. 

Then, Yuri hopped off his shoulder, bringing some distance between them by flapping his tiny wings before turning back to his normal size. Now, he stood in front of Yuuri, his hands on his hips, his brows raised challengingly. 

"So, but gossip aside, let's get back to that love interest of yours. Because _Yuuri_ , whoever she is, you probably will never see her again, and you - Okay, what's with that look?" 

"He," Yuuri simply said, still unable to believe that what he was about to say was actually true, "and he's apparently the prince of this kingdom." 

Not for the first time this night, his fairy godfather was speechless, gaping at him before saying, "She was talking about _you_?? So, you were the one who left with the prince?? Wait, oh my God, are you sure??" 

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said, still as disbelieving as Yuri. "But God, I can't believe that I was so tipsy that I wouldn't even recognize the prince himself! And Jesus, he even _told_ me that his name was Viktor, for crying out loud!" 

"Okay," Yuri said after a short beat of silence, "let's try to calm down and think about a way to handle this, uh, situation." 

"And how exactly are we going to handle it? I mean, it's Prince Viktor himself! And I'm just - " But Yuuri cut himself off when an entirely different thought crossed his mind. "Wait! He's the one, who complimented me all the time and nearly kissed me, so he's got to want to see me again too, right? I-I mean, I don't think that what I feel for him is one sided." 

"Wait, he nearly kissed you? Jesus, this is even more complicated than I thought," his fairy godfather said, starting to rub at the back of his neck. "So, what do you want to do now?" 

"I have no idea. What am I _supposed_ to do?" 

"I don't know." 

"So?" 

"So what?" 

"What are we going to do?" 

Yuri let a sigh escape his lips before saying, "Wait?" 

"Wait? For what?" 

"Wait and see if he's going to find you." 

Yuuri bit his lower lip, asking insecurely, "You think he's going to do so?" 

"Well, who knows?" his fairy godfather mused, slightly pursing his lips. Then, after a short moment, he added with a small smile playing around his lips, "But hey, love moves in mysterious ways, right?"


End file.
